Gotcha Day
by marehami
Summary: Dipper and Mabel haven't celebrated their birthday the same way since losing their parents...can a special new holiday provide the newly established Pines Family some form of comfort? Collab with That GF Fan Forever!
1. Chapter 1

August 31st, Stan would never admit it out loud, but August 31st had always been the anniversary of the happiest day of his life. After spending so much of his life lying, hiding, and working to fix the mistakes of his past, August 31st was a day of fresh beginnings. A day that helped him realize that he could be worthy of being part of a family, even if he was only an extended relative.

Fourteen years ago today, he had become a Great-Uncle, or "Grunkle" as toddler Dipper and Mabel had started calling him. He wanted to throw them a party, remind them how much they really meant to him, how much they enriched his life, and how thankful he was to have them each and every day.

But he knew they wouldn't want to celebrate. Could he blame them?

One year ago today, the happiest day of Stan's life, had become the worst day of Dipper and Mabel's life.

It didn't start out that way; it had started as exactly the opposite. It had started with the entire little town of Gravity Falls coming together to celebrate the defeat of Bill Cipher, and the anniversary of Dipper and Mabel's birth. Everyone had showed up, friends and foes, rich and poor, popular and outcast. The entire town wanted Dipper and Mabel to know how much they were loved.

In fact, only two people had been missing from the celebration.

Their parents

Dipper and Mabel's beloved mom and dad, the ones who had originally recommended their children seek out the fresh, Oregon air with their beloved, if eccentric great-uncle "Stanford Pines". At the start of that summer, when the kids had first boarded the bus, their parents had promised to be eagerly awaiting their return at the bus station come September.

At the last moment, Mr. and Mrs. Pines decided to change their plans. They had missed their children deeply and simply couldn't wait to hug them again any longer. Not to mention, they couldn't imagine missing the birthday of their dear children. Little did they know, their eagerness would be their un-doing.

It was over in an instant. One moment, they are driving down the road towards Oregon, and the next…they were gone. A day that was meant to be joyful and carefree, was now loaded with every emotion possible under the sun. When the sun rose a year ago Dipper and Mabel were visiting relatives, and Stan and Ford were preparing to sail into the sunset towards a lifetime worth of adventures…one's they had planned to do a life time ago. But by sunset on that fateful day, all of those dreams were gone…but even still, some new dreams had started to form.

In the 365 days since then, there had been danger, anger, hurt, sadness, pain, but also laughter, joy, smiles, happiness, and hope. All four of them had changed so much, and looking back it was overall change for the best, but sometimes it still hurt.

Today was one of those days where it just had to hurt. Ford had been up since 5 am trying to think of something he could do for their birthday to make them smile, after all, birthdays are supposed to be happy.

He had tried making them breakfast in bed, but despite their attempted smiles, they couldn't even force themselves to take a bite.

"Don't take it personally, poindexter, they're just not up for celebrating…can't really blame em" Stan said, as he and Ford sat down at the coffee table in the living room.

"I know, I just…I hate seeing them so sad, especially when they make me so happy," Ford admitted.

"They won't be sad forever, just today, it ain't so bad to be sad sometimes,"

"I know, I just hate to think they'll never celebrate another birthday again,"

"Yeah…" Stan was trying to think of something to say, when he heard a knock on the door.

He got up to answer it, and was surprised to find Soos and his abuelita.

"Hola, Mr. Pines," the old woman said, greeting him with a small smile.

"Heya, Mr. Pines," the handyman replied in his typical upbeat tone.

"Hey, what brings you both here? Shack's closed today," Stan said, assuming the misguided handyman couldn't accept the fact that he had a day off.

"Oh, I know dude, I just came by to see the little dudes!"

"They aren't really up for visitors today. I think you know why."

Soos looked at his feet sadly, "yeah…I know, but I just wanted to stop by and keep them company. I know what it feels like to hate your birthday, and I figured they wouldn't wanna be sad all alone."

Stan smiled at his employee and his endless compassion, he figured if anyone could empathize with the kids right now, it would be Soos.

"You're a good man Soos," said Stan, as he gave him a pat on the back, "they're upstairs,"

While Soos was upstairs with the kids, Ford poured Abuelita some coffee, as the three adults quietly chatted.

"How are both of you holding up? I know today isn't an easy day for you two either,"

Stan and Ford looked sadly at each other before Stan spoke up, "I miss my nephew and niece-in-law a lot, but it's just hard trying to figure out how to help the kids,"

Abuelita smiled, "I think you being there for the kids is helping a lot,"

"Being there for them has been the best thing either of us have ever done with our lives, and we love them more than anything," Ford added.

The older woman smiled as she glanced over at the adoption certificates hanging on the mantel, "it's a wonderful thing you've done for them, it really is,"

"It's the best decision we've ever made…thank you for helping us make it,"

Ford glanced up the stairs to the attic bedroom, "I just wish they could have a happy birthday…but I doubt they will ever want to celebrate it again."

"Soos still doesn't enjoy celebrating his birthday, even after Dipper and Mabel helped him, it's just a hard thing. I just try to make it up to him on his Gotcha Day."

"Gotcha Day?" asked Stan and Ford at the same time.

"You've never heard of Gotcha Day?" asked Abuelita.

The old men just shook their heads.

"It's like a birthday, but instead of celebrating the date of their birth, it's the anniversary of the day you adopted them."

Stan smiled, if there was one day happier to him than August 31st, it was the day he and his brother had officially become fathers.


	2. Tired

Stan and Ford decided to keep their planned "Gotcha Day" celebration plans for the kids a secret. Life had thrown the family so many surprises, but very few of them had been pleasant. Many had put them against each other, and even put their lives at risk. The adoptive fathers wanted to show their kids that life could still be surprising in a good way. They wanted them to know that for every bad day they had, a good day would always be just around the corner.

The kids really needed that reminder, because the days, weeks, and months leading up to their "Gotcha Day" were full of anniversaries of some of the far less pleasant surprises in the kid's lives. First was the one that hurt the most, the anniversary of their parents' deaths. Then it was the anniversary of their funeral, and then it was the anniversary of the beginning of the rein of terror, brought on to them by Brad. Bad had brought his own multiple traumas and anniversaries….

One night right in the middle of the stormy anniversaries, Mabel let out a terrified scream that communicated she was in the midst of a full-blown night panic attack. Stan and Ford instantly rushed up to comfort her.

This time, however, what was typically sobs and fear of Brad, anf of what he had, and almost had done to her…to _all of them_…had been replaced by a deep self-loathing inside Mabel.

"IT WAS MY FAULT…I…I…TALKED TO HIM! I…I PUT YOU THROUGH ALL OF IT! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU STILL KEEP ME!?" she wailed.

Ford was rubbing her back while quietly shushing her, but Stan had experienced too much self-loathing in his life to allow Mabel to suffer through it. He knew far too well what she was feeling. The sight and sounds of it hurt him more than he allowed himself to show. After all, Stan would never wanna wish such trauma on even his worst enemies, let alone on his adoptive daughter.

He placed his finger on her lips to keep her from making another sound, "Mabel Pines you listen here and you listen good. It was not your fault. You understand, Pumpkin? It was not your fault. There is no reality that could exist where it would be your fault…"

"In no dimension in this or any other universe," Ford added.

"And as for putting us through stuff, you didn't do that either. We're a family Mabel, it's our job to go through stuff together."

"The best job we've ever had,"

"That's right pumpkin, the best job ever…and I've had lots of jobs," Stan joked.

This made Mabel choke out a giggle.

"Remember Mabel, we're all in this together. We all need to be there for each other. We care for you both, and we'll love you no matter what."

"We love both of you kids more than you'll ever know," Ford added as he tucked a blanket over the trembling Mabel.

"I love both of you too," she said in a whisper.

Stan sat at her bedside and softly stroked her hair as she began to relax.

"Don't you ever get tired of taking care of us?" Mabel asked as her eyelids started to flutter.

"Nope, and I never will," Stan promised.


	3. Remembering

Finally, the big day arrived. To both Stan and Ford's relief, Dipper and Mabel didn't instantly recall the anniversary of their adoption. This was going to allow the celebration to be an even more glorious surprise for them.

Several other members of the community decided to pitch in to help with the surprise. Wendy and her teen friends got both of the kids out of the house for the day, while Stan, Ford, and some other people from around the community worked to decorate the front yard.

"I hope that this party ain't interrupted like the last time we tried to celebrate," Soos commented nonchalantly.

"Soos, HUSH!" Abuelita said as she playfully smacked him with a newspaper.

"It's alright…it's a fair point," Stan said with a sad sigh as he remembered the phone call that changed his life forever.

Granted, he and Ford's lives had undoubtedly changed for the better. They were happier, more united, and their relationship had improved more being fathers together than any sailing trip could have done.

Sometimes it still made him sad to remember that in order for all that to happen, tragedy had occurred. Sad to remember getting that phone call, sad to remember seeing his nephew and niece-in-law die such a painful death, and even a little sad to have gone from a carefree and fun-loving "Grunkle" who simply had to do the bare-bones to keep Dipper and Mabel safe and alive throughout the summer, to having to be a responsible, permanent parent figure.

It was more emotionally rewarding than their summer relationship. He was relied on more, given more affection, and they were able to be more open with each other…just like the real family that he had always longed for, but sometimes he did wish that the four of them could go back to some of the more thrilling adventures of that first magical summer. It was as if that aspect of their lives had also died on that horrible day.

But at the same time…he didn't mind. He loved his new role as a father, and it didn't hurt that they were already such good kids. It often pegged him with guilt when he thought about the twins birth parents. It felt as though they had done all of the hard parts about of parenting the kids, teaching them right from wrong, helping them become the people they are, raising two really good kids…only for Stan and Ford to swoop in so late in their childhoods to "take their place".

He knew they weren't ever trying to take the place of their parents, but it still hurt Stan sometimes to think about it.

"Stanley…STANLEY!" Ford shouted, causing Stan to snap out of his thoughts.

"You alright?" Ford asked concerned.

"Yeah, poindexter. I was just…just thinking," Stan said rubbing his head.

"That's dangerous," Ford joked as he threw some streamers at Stan.

Stan chuckled quietly.

"So…what were you thinking about?"

"The kids parents," Stan admitted quietly.

Ford had gotten so used to life after adopting Dipper and Mabel that it actually took him a moment to realize what Stan meant.

"Oh…" he said quietly.

"What if this celebration isn't the right thing to do? What if it just makes them sad? What if it just makes them miss their real parents?"

Ford was silent for a moment. He didn't want to speak until he thought out what he wanted to respond. He didn't think that Stan's fears were very founded, but he still wanted to validate them.

"Even if they do get upset, they're going to have us to comfort them, but remember Stanley, they gave us _permission_ to adopt them…they _wanted _us to adopt them. You saw how much they begged to stay with us when they thought we were going to put them into foster care. Heck, Mabel offered to rip out her braces to help you pay for the extra expenses. Why do you think they said that? Because they love us just as much as we love them."

"I don't think that's possible…" Stan admitted.

Ford chuckled, his brother was such a softie when he wanted to be.

"Even still, today is going to be a wonderful day, and Dipper and Mabel are going to love this party. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, sixer" Stan said, still a little nervous.

"Don't you remember that I'm _always _right?" Ford teased.

Stan finally smiled back and gave Ford a playful shove, "not _always _poindexter. Remember Bill?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ford said as a shiver ran down his spine.

Stan laughed, "But you're lucky that when you're wrong, I'm usually right!"

"That's why we make a good team,"


	4. Moment

Even after Wendy had texted to let the party planners know that they were on their way back, and the guests had started getting into position to surprise the twins, Stan was still unsure.

"Maybe we should have talked to the kids before hand. I…I mean I don't know if surprising them is a good idea. You hate surprises, Soos. What if the kids hate surprises too? What if this isn't something they want to celebrate? What if-"

At that moment, Ford gave him a smack that wasn't hard enough to actually hurt Stan, but would hopefully be enough to snap him out of it.

"Stanley, for the last time…the kids are going to _love this. The kids love us, and will love celebrating this with us._"

Stan wasn't completely convinced, but he did manage to give Ford a small smile, "Well, it's too late to return the supplies anyhow, I guess…"

Ford smiled back, "I'll make you a deal Stanley, if they don't adore this party I will personally pay you back every cent for the party supplies."

Stan laughed, "Only if I also make Mabel write a "Ford Wrong Song" for you to preform on camera while wearing my old track suit."

"Deal," said Ford as the two of them gave a high-six.

Stan's nerves had finally somewhat calmed when Thompson's van pulled up to the shack. Even if Stan was still nervous, and had a ton of regret built up within him, there was no turning back now.

Dipper and Mabel emerged from the car to excited cheers from the crowd while Stan and Ford stood underneath a large sign that read "HAPPY GOTCHA DAY DIPPER AND MABEL".

For a moment they stared in disbelief with their mouths hung agape, too shocked to say or do anything.

Thinking they might need a little explanation Ford started speaking, "I'm not sure if you two know what day it is today, but it's the anniversary of the happiest day of my…I mean, Stan and I's…" Ford found himself getting too choked up to speak, so Stan took over.

"It's…uh…it's the anniversary of the day we signed your adoption papers…it's the day we became your parents, the best thing either of us have ever done." Stan said as he waited on bated breath.

After a few moments of shocked silence Mabel finally broke through with an ear-to-ear grin, "I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" she cried as she leaped into their waiting loving embraces.

The three of them embraced in joy before all three gazes turned eagerly towards Dipper who still appeared to be stunned.

"You alright, bud?" Stan asked somewhat nervously.

At that moment tears filled the boy's eyes and began spilling over down his face.

Stan feared in that moment that he had once again screwed up with Dipper. The boy so seldom cried, even with all the hardships he had faced, that Stan just knew that Dipper must have been really distraught over the celebration.

"Dipper…we're sorry…we didn't mean to-" Ford started.

"No-"Dipper choked out, "I'm just so happy. I…I never thought I would be anyone's son ever again,"

Stan instantly took the boy into his arms, "you always will be Dipper…you will always be our son."

Ford was holding Mabel in his arms still, "and you will always be my daughter," he said, assuring to the sweetest child he had ever known in all his years of life, that she was loved by him as much as her brother was. It was something he was finally certain he had managed to prove to her. It made him so thankful for the life his brother had given him, so thankful for the love and forgiveness of the family that was now and would always be his.

There was still so much more that Stan and Ford had planned for the day. The fun was yet to begin.

But for that moment, as their two children hugged them, not showing any signs of letting go, they wanted nothing more than for the moment to last.


End file.
